Ever Growing Feelings
by blackshadow878
Summary: Lin stayed at work late one night, working on a report for Naru. He thinks he is all alone, but Mai is actually there. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is like my…uh…I have no idea but it's just another one-shot! Enjoy~  
Summary: Lin stayed at work late one night, working on a report for Naru. He thinks he is all alone, but Mai is actually there. **

* * *

Lin sat at his desk, ferociously typing away at his computer as usual, the darkness slowly engulfing him as the sun faded over the horizon. He was alone. Left to his computer and the constant work that he had to endure from Naru on different cases that they were sent on. He wasn't lonely however. In his life, he didn't care for much: money, social time, or women…except for Mai. She was his only exception and get away card from the work that was always piled high. Of course, in the end, Lin is left with extra work because he wanted some time to talk to the ever changing College student.

Lin smiled a little thin twist of his lips that was uncommon around the stoic man. He was thinking of Mai and the way she has changed. Being on the S.P.R. team really changed the girl around into someone who was quicker on her thoughts and actions for in this line of work you must be ready for anything, no matter what people tell you. You always have to keep your mind open to anything and you have to be sharp on your toes, prepared for the worst or the best, never knowing, never sure. That was the life a psychic researcher is used to. Sometimes they never get to have a social life, and Lin saw that impact Mai more than anyone because she is younger, so he was glad to give away his working time and talk to her, even though he only used as little words as he could muster up in a split second.

In that moment, Lin yawned, his mouth gaping wide open and his eyes squinted closed as the silent sigh of exhaustion rippled through his tall body. He was tired, yes, but he had work to get completed.

'_I'll just finish it later. I might as well sleep now.'_ Lin thought groggily, closing his eyes and placing his head on the desk.

~With Mai~

Mai sat outside, back resting on a wall nearby. She had just come out of the office, wanting to get some fresh air that she needed before heading back. Not only that, but she was looking for someone, anyone, to talk to. She was bored, and the girl would admit it to anyone. She had little people to talk to now and the only one who really even talked to her was Lin, the silent Chinese assistant that worked with Naru as well as herself. It was tiresome though, trying to keep a conversation with someone who only says 'ah', and 'hm', and every other one syllable words. That man really needed a dictionary. Yosh! Now Mai had his Christmas gift for this upcoming year. He was going to get a large dictionary with a lot of large words!

Mai giggled to herself then, shoving herself off of the building wall and back to the familiar office. She opened the door, walking through and cutting the nice air off as she shut it lightly. It was quiet in the office, too quiet. Mai could remember faintly that when she left she heard a very familiar sound…but that was gone now.

'_Wha?'_ Mai thought in confusion, walking over to Lin's office, finally remembering the familiar sound. That very sound had been the clicking and tapping of Lin's computer keys as they were struck with his fingers.

Mai lightly pushed the door aside, careful not to make noise, and slipped in, walking lightly over to his desk. On the desk the younger women saw the large guy, head resting on his arms, asleep, snoring lightly.

Mai smiled at the sight, reaching out involuntary and brushed aside a stray piece of hair that had landed in his face, swaying as he breathed in and out softly. His warm breath tickled the woman's palm, making her want to giggle, but being shocked, leaving her hand on his cheek.

Mai had grown fond of the taller man, wanting to be near him more so now than ever before. But this time, Mai did something she shouldn't have. She had touched him in a loving way, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, smiling as she did so, and even allowing her palm to brush his soft lips lightly that she wanted to kiss so badly at times it hurt.

This was getting bad and Mai didn't know what to do. She was lost and scared. What if he found out and laughed at her? She knew he had an issue with the Japanese, so how could he possibly like a Japanese woman, let alone a woman like Mai who has had little experience with men. He would want someone older, more mature, and more beautiful, most likely a Chinese woman.

That thought hurt Mai and she pulled her hand away, tears wanting to fall but she held them back. She leaned down lightly, moving towards the taller man's forehead, she placed her pink lips on the skin, pecking it lightly.

Mai sighed and stood, walking back out of the room, not touching anything that made it seem like she was in there. The less he knew of her ever growing feelings the better.

* * *

**Hm, so what did you people think? Should I continue possibly? R&R~!**


	2. Important AN! Plz Read!

**Okay! I'm glad you all want to see more of this story, "Ever Growing Feelings" and I'm here to tell you that I will be adding another chapter, making it a full out story for everyone! Now, I'm also here to tell you about another _Ghost Hunt_ story that I will be adding. Here's the summary if you would like to read it.**

**Title~ "My Soul; My Savior"  
Summary~ Mai and the team are sent on a case where there have been reports of a demon soul eating other souls. When Mai goes there, she is attacked by the demon and her soul is take away: leaving her as an empty shell. The only one who can save her is the one who she is meant for. Who is it? Will she be saved?  
Rated-T  
Pairing~ Lin/Mai**

**Please read both!  
*puri~**


	3. AN! Please read!

**Hello people. Well I guess your all probably wondering why I haven't posted anything lately. Well I just want to tell you I will but you might have to wait another month or two for me to collect my thoughts and write it out. PLease wait for the next chapter~!**


	4. Something

**So...I know your all wondering "Where is the next chapter women!" Well, that's what I'm here to tell you about. So, I have decided, after much thought, that I will be writting that other story, "My Soul; My Saviour" first and I will be taking this one-shot and making it into a story. I plan to change around the already posted chapter and making this story, "Ever Growing Feelings" into a sequal for "My Soul; My Saviour". So, just think about that chapter as a little teaser for the upcoming sequal. **

**Also, I will not be adding "My Soul; My Saviour" until I get some of my other ongoing stories done and over with...or maybe I'll add it next week. Maybe... **

**Until then,  
blackshadow878**


End file.
